Amuleto
by FrozenSound
Summary: Ron cree que ha habido una razón por la que el equipo de Griffindor ha ganado la Copa de las Casas. Concretamente, cree que ha sido algo lo que a él en especial le ha hecho jugar bien. No puede evitarlo, y confiesa su inquietud a Hermione, que no parece estar en su mejor momento.


_AMULETO: Objeto que se lleva encima y al que se le atribuye poderes sobrenaturales._

_PD: Moldeé esta definición a mi gusto. _

_No soy ni rubia ni millionaria. No soy J.K. Rowling, así que sus personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen. Ya estoy muy ocupada adorándolo todo._

Ron no solía hacer cosas locas. En ocasiones hacía cosas estúpidas, en ocasiones hacía cosas irritantes (esas últimas en demasiadas ocasiones) y, si era "un buen día", cabía la posibilidad de que hiciera cosas buenas. Buenas en el genial sentido. Buenas en el sentido de excepcionales, de esas cosas que hacían que Hermione tuviera que reprimir una sonrisa para que no se le notara lo muy conectada que estaba a su amigo, lo mucho que le influía el cómo se encontraba él en su propio estado de ánimo.

Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitó. Siempre. Lo echó de menos. Mucho. Muchísimo. Y, mientras veía como Ron y Lavender se besaban apasionadamente en cada rincón y en cada momento, Hermione deseaba incontables veces el ocupar el lugar de la chica. Aunque para ello tuviera que ser más rubia, más guapa y, sobretodo, más tonta e inconsciente. Y sabía que estaba mal desearlo, pero los celos y la ausencia de Ron en su vida la consumían por dentro.

Pero para entonces él se ha librado por fin del "calamar gigante", (véase "Lavender Brown") había jugado un partido sensacional, (contribuyendo a ganar la copa de Quidditch de forma heroica, aunque a Hermione no le entusiasmara tanto como a los demás) y, lo que era más excepcional todavía, la había sacado fuera de la sala común en plena fiesta, en un impulso extraño que Hermione no supo ni quiso contener, o reprimir. Era extraño, porque llevaba ya varios minutos tirando de su túnica con urgencia, para que le siguiera el ritmo, porque por lo visto iban a algún sitio. Ella no había dicho palabra. La verdad, era que todo resultaba un poco surrealista. Harry y Ginny se debían de estar perdiendo en sí mismos no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, y eso no hacía la situación menos...

Era la primera vez que probaba el Whisky de Fuego. Y la bebida había conseguido que estuviera más feliz de lo que ya lo estaba. Porque últimamente todo parecía ir un poco mejor. Lo cual estaba bien, muy bien. Pero por culpa del alcohol se sentía como flotando en el aire. Apenas era consciente de como podían estar recorriendo tanto castillo sin detenerse todavía.

-¿Ron?-preguntó vacilante, después de varios minutos, un tanto mareada, y eufórica al mismo tiempo.

-¿Umm?-le escuchó responder, después de unos segundos en los que el único ruido que no interrumpía el silencio eran  
sus pasos.

-¿Adonde vamos?- esa pregunta la carcomía por dentro. Sentía una emoción extraña. Extraña y muy poderosa.

Hacía meses, Lavender se había llevado a Ron de la Sala Común justo así. Había demasiadas cosas que se parecían. Y al mismo tiempo, las cosas eran en esa ocasión totalmente diferentes. Porque Hermione sí que estaba realmente enamorada y nunca había buscado con nadie una sesión larga de intensos besos. Se estremeció, no supo muy bien el motivo. Pero ¡eso no le iba a pasar a ella. Ron no la estaba llevando a eso!

El chico se detuvo en seco, y Hermione con él, (casi chocando contra su espalda) mientras observaba sorprendida como se daba la vuelta para mirarla.

Sin la excitación, los vítores y la euforia que inundaban la Sala Común, el rostro de Ron no era ni una pizca de difícil de leer: había bebido de más. Tenía una permanente sonrisa ladeada, y sus ojos la miraron como si estuviera desenfocada para él.

-Hermione. ¡Relájate! es una sorpresa...- dijo, con voz pastosa. Se volvió a girar de nuevo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, procurando no sonreír mientras él tiraba de ella nuevamente.

-Estás borracho- le espetó- o loco. O las dos cosas.

No le convencían las sorpresas. De hecho, odiaba las sorpresas. Pero la que su amigo quería darle estaba segura de que no podría odiarla, nunca. Porque a ella le gustaba tener todo planificado, pero con Ron casi nunca algo estaba planificado, nunca sabía qué iba a decir o hacer, y sin embargo le gustaba, inexplicablemente. Y sólo si alguien lo conocía tan bien como Hermione lo hacía, conseguiría empezar a adivinar qué pensamientos se escondían dentro de aquel chico, que no era ni simple ni aburrido, como mucha gente se empeñaba en decir.

Pero tenía un poco de miedo, porque aunque se habían reconciliado y vivían esa etapa de su relación en la que ninguno de los dos se permitiría discutir con el otro, y se dirigían miradas furtivas y sonrientes en cuanto podían. No sabía exactamente qué pasaría después de aquel período de tontería y sonrisitas.

Tenía miedo de que otra persona apareciese entre ambos, y hubieran llegado al mismo punto.

ESO-NO-VA-A-PASAR.

Ron le tomó finalmente de la mano, por alguna bendita razón. A ella se le aceleró el corazón. Ya ni siquiera flotaba, volaba alto, muy alto. Muy alto.

-Vamos al campo de Quidditch- confesó, como un niño emocionado- bueno, no exactamente. A los vestuarios, concretamente.

-¿A los vestuarios?- repitió Hermione, alarmada. Ron había perdido el juicio.

-Quiero que veas algo. ¡Y ya te dije que te relajaras, Hermione!

Tiró con más fuerza de ella. La chica, sin separar el contacto de sus manos, adelantó el paso en dos largas zancadas hasta quedar a su altura.

-Puede que Ginny y Harry estén ahí ¿Lo has pensado?

No supo exactamente porqué quería provocar a Ron de esa manera. Tal vez fueran los nervios.

Ron volvió a detenerse, con sorpresa

-¿Para qué iban a estar...oh, no- soltó, cayendo en la cuenta- no, no, no, no...Demonios, ¡Cuando vea a Harry, le voy a...

-¡Ya basta, Ronald!- le reprendió, en parte, por hablar a voces cuando se supone que deberían estar en la cama (aunque aquel día hicieran la vista gorda por ser la final de Quidditch)- ¡Ya le has dado tu aprobación, el pobre sólo temía por tu reacción, así que te prohíbo estropeárselo! Ahora en serio. ¿Es necesario ir allí?

-¡Claro que es necesario!- respondió, tozudo- Ahí es donde tengo...

Calló sin desviar la mirada. Suspiró largamente.

-Quería enseñarte el motivo por el que hemos ganado la Copa de Quidditch hoy. No quiero guardarme ese secreto para mí, solo ¿entiendes?

-Ron, ¿no habrás incumplido las normas del Quidditch para ganar?- inquirió, preocupada.

-No exactamente. Bueno, de hecho, no.

Hermione frunció el ceño, mientras, por millonésima vez, era guiada por Ron. Y ella iría ya a cualquier lugar a donde la llevara. Y por alguna extraña alineación entre planetas, al chico no pareció importarle el hecho de que podrían toparse con Harry y Ginny morreándose en alguna esquina por la que pasaban, o algo así.

Se escabulleron de los muros del castillo como dos furtivos, en la noche oscura. El cielo era negro, todo él. Tan sólo era del color de la tinta azul la zona dispuesta alrededor de la luna, redonda y entera. Llena. Como el corazón de Hermione, que golpeaba fuerte en sus costillas, como si el espacio que tenía no fuera suficiente y necesitara salir.

Nunca se había preguntado como serían los vestuarios, pero en aquel momento se los imaginó malolientes y desordenados, como la mayor parte de las cosas de los magos, a los que el orden y la pulcritud no les importaban demasiado y nunca lo habían hecho.

La entrada tenía cuatro bifurcaciones, en las que se mostraban claramente los escudos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

-La entrada sólo se nos está permitida al de Griffindor. Ningún alumno puede entrar en el vestuario de una casa...

-...que no sea la suya- completó Hermione- Lo sé. Ginny y tú me lo habéis dicho muchas veces. Las puertas tienen un Sortilegio. Pero si me pides una observación diría que no debe ser un hechizo muy difícil de romper.

-Bien...vamos. Se hace tarde.-dijo Ron, que ya no parecía tan "contento"

No se esperaba que el vestuario estuviera tan limpio. No era excesivamente grande, y había muebles de madera roja por todas las paredes. En cada balde, estaban las pertenencias de cada miembro del equipo. Hermione se mosqueó porque todo estuviera tan ordenado. Como mínimo, ni Ron ni Ginny tendrían sus cosas tan bien organizadas. Tomó sus propias conclusiones.

-Supongo que los Elfos Domésticos también tienen que limpiar y organizar todas vuestras cosas.

-Lavan los uniformes cada vez que entrenamos o que jugamos un partido.

-Eso es horrible. ¿Es qué nunca van a parar de trabajar?- soltó, indignada- y hace horas que acabó la final ¡Y los trajes ya están de vuelta! ¿¡Es que a nadie le conmueve lo mucho que trabajan!?

-No lo sé- comentó Ron, distraído, revolviendo entre sus cosas- sólo espero que no lo hayan echado a lavar...¡Ajá! ¡Lo tengo!

-¿Qué, qué tienes?- preguntó, moviéndose para ver que ocultaba tras de sí.

-¡No lo mires todavía! ¡Déjame explicarte primero!- exclamó, con voz pastosa.

-De acuerdo.

Ron se aproximó hacia ella, ocultando algo con las manos echadas a la espalda.

-¿Recuerdas cuando a mi padre lo ascendieron en el Ministerio?

-Claro. Fue este verano- respondió, atenta.

-Aquella semana mi padre compró un objeto Muggle a un compañero suyo. Cuando le ascendieron, llegó a casa y nos dijo que creía que...bueno, que ese chisme le había dado suerte. A mí me pareció una idiotez absoluta, así que lo le hice mucho caso.

Hermione se contuvo para no intervenir.

-Ayer me llegó una carta de él. Dijo que Ginny les había dicho en otra carta lo nervioso que estaba por el partido. Así que...me lo envió. Me dijo que me traería suerte. Y lo lleve en la bota. Y funcionó, supongo.

-¿Ahora puedes decirme qué es?- preguntó Hermione, procurando ocultar su expectación.

-Es posible que te rías, pero bueno...

Y se lo enseñó.

Hermione observó anonadada el objeto que descansaba en las manos del pelirrojo.

Y si, tuvo que contenerse la risa. Pero lo consiguió.

Hermione reconoció el objeto. Hacía siglos que no lo veía. Los magos no usaban nada así. No lo necesitaban.

-Vaya...

-¿Bueno, qué?-preguntó, un tanto ansioso.

Hermione miró a Ron directamente a los ojos. Le brillaban, y a Ron también.

Merlín ¡aquello era tan surrealista!

Y fue cuando estalló en risas. Y ya no supo cómo parar. Tuvo que sentarse en uno de los bancos rojos y aguantarse el estómago con los brazos durante al menos un minuto.

Ron se sonrojó.

-Eso- le reprochó Ron, con voz pesada- tú ríete de mi, sabia Muggle.

-Es que...-consiguió decir, casi sin resuello- si supieras lo rara que me siento...es...tan ¡raro!

Ron se sentó a su lado, desplomándose. Casi rompe el banco.

-Estoy agotado- se quejó- y entonces... ¿Qué es ?-preguntó.

-Es...-dijo Hermione, sonriendo todavía- ¿realmente quieres saberlo, o prefieres pensar que es un amuleto de la suerte que perdurará en tu familia por generaciones?

-Dímelo.

-No. No lo haré. Es mejor que tú no sepas para que sirve en realidad. Eso te arruinaría.

Rió otra vez.

Ron la miró extrañado casi durante treinta segundos.

-Tu has bebido el Whisky de Fuego de Seamus, ¿verdad?-le soltó, con falsa suspicacia- porque ese era el doble de fuerte que uno normal...

-Y tú también bebiste- respondió, medio picada.

-Si, pero en ti es raro. En mí no tanto…

La chica hizo un ruidito de protesta, con desgana.

Se quedaron en silencio minutos. Ron le quitó el objeto de las manos, y el roze de sus dedos le produjo un escalofrío que la trajo un poco de vuelta de la realidad. O justo lo contrario.

-¿Quería estar feliz- dijo, finalmente- eso es malo? igual que tú necesitas pensar que un amuleto, o un Félix Felicis, te hacen ser un buen Guardián.

-No es lo mismo- se quejó, tras un tenso instante.

-No, pero es parecido. Tú necesitas algo que te de confianza. Y yo también.

-¿Confianza para qué, Hermione? A ti te sale todo bien-casi le echó en cara.

La chica no abrió la boca inmediatamente, pero negaba lentamente.

-Sólo algunas cosas, y sólo después de mucho esfuerzo.

Y no supo qué más decir.

-Al menos tú no tienes seis hermanos mejores que tú, que no paran de hacer logros mientras tú...o al estar al lado de Harry, o al tuyo...

-No. No sigas. Odio cuando dices eso. Odio cuando te pones así.

-¿Así, cómo?- inquirió, molesto.

-Así como si fueras la persona más patética del mundo y lo supieras.

-Tengo derecho a decir lo que pienso.

Hermione dio un largo suspiro. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y lo último que quería era pelear con él. Y aquel momento era especial, era como un avance en su loca relación. Y no quería estropearlo.

-Si tú supieras, Ronald...

Notó como Ron la miraba, y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Parecía seguir bajo los efectos de un golpe de bate de Quidditch. Pero su mirada ya no estaba tan desenfocada como antes. La sonrisilla estúpida había desaparecido. La miraba, expectante.

-¿Si supiera, qué?- dijo, de nuevo con voz pastosa, pero susurando, como si no se atreviera a preguntar, realmente.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo que resultaría potencialmente peligroso, ¡Maldito Whisky! Se logró contener en el último momento.

Aunque no completamente.

-Todo. Todo lo bueno que hay en ti- desvió la mirada- y prómeteme por favor que no volverás a pensar que uno de tus logros es cosa del azar, o de la suerte que tengas.

-Vale-dijo, para su sorpresa. Como si le hubiera convencido.

-Bien-murmuró.

-Supongo que entonces sí que realmente supero a los demás en algo. En inseguridad, según tú.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al ver la incitación a reírse del chiste en el rostro de su amigo.

-No hay quien te aguante.

Ron sonrió.

...

-¡Eh!, ¿Adonde vas?-le preguntó cuando ella se levantó y se aproximó hacia la entrada del cuarto.

-A dormir-contestó con un extraño timbre de voz- mañana tengo que hacer varios trabajos y repasar los deberes. Porque...me has traído sólo para esto, ¿no?

A Ron le sorprendió la pregunta. Se quedó varios segundos tieso, con las orejas entrando en ebullición. Frunció el ceño.

-Nn-nnn...Si, claro. Vamos.

-¿No vas a preguntarme más veces como se llama tu valioso amuleto muggle?

-Si ya no lo necesito, no mecesito saber como se llama.

-¡Qué pocas ganas de aprender...!

Pero lo cierto era que Ron había descubierto que tenía un amuleto bastante más importante y poderoso.

Y ese, esa, era Hermione.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando finalmente se juró a sí mismo que haría todo lo que fuera para ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Para no dejarla escapar jamás.

-  
**Hola :)**  
**Bien.**  
**He tardado casi UN AÑO en reunir inspiración para otro Ronmione. Sólo he escrito cuatro, y dos los borré porque *eran malos* no me gustaban. Así que este es el segundo *a nadie le importa(8)***  
**Creo que lo que más une a mi pareja preferida de todos los tiempos son sus inseguridades. Claramente, no creo que sean los mismos tipos de inseguridad, pero bueno. Se parecen en ese sentido. (se podría hacer un debate sobre esto (? )**  
**Bueno. Gracias por leer. Espero que, seas quien seas, hayas disfrutado.**


End file.
